Maybe it Ain't Meant to Be
by I dream of Jasper
Summary: Marriage is never easy, E&B are finding out just how uncompatible they are. E abuses B causing her true Mates to finally reach out to her. The Volturi won't be happy she isn't with the peaceful Cullen's though. Polyamory, JxBxP slash-threesome-lang-abuse
1. Chapter 1

I load up in my car and head towards the local grocery store here in Tennessee. This is currently where we are staying. Emmett wanted to come visit his hometown for a while. It isn't as bad as I thought it would be. There is plenty of forest here in the Smokey Mountains, a variety to eat, much is the same as my own hometown, except the sun actually shines here. Esme designed Edward and I our own little cabin much the same as the one we had in Forks. It isn't far from the main house. I know Edward doesn't really see a need to live away from the family. But I happen to like the privacy I have away from everyone else. I have lived on my own basically my whole life, even in my newborn years Edward and I had a place of our own. I don't suppose I will ever want to live with the family again. Close sure, together, that's a no. Edward still has his own room in the main house, but I don't see a need for it.

I get all the groceries that I buy every week, mostly canned goods, that won't go bad, and head off towards the next town over. Esme and Carlisle insist we buy food to blend, and since we have no use for it, I donate it to the next town over so suspicion doesn't arise.

"Mrs. Cullen, I am so glad you have come back! We did so appreciate you bringing us food out here last week." Ms. Shell the lady in charge of the shelter tells me.

"Sure it's no problem. I like being involved in the community and I always was a softy for helping out those less fortunate than I." I smile; she does seem like a genuinely sweet woman.

"Listen, I know you said you would be making a donation every week or two, but I was wondering if you would be interested in donating a little something different."

"That shouldn't be a problem, what is it you need?"

She giggles and smiles; "Now I am sure you probably haven't been asked this before, but I need more people to donate their actual time here in the shelter. So many donate food, clothes, and other things, and we are very grateful to have those things, but what I really need are some young people to volunteer to help teach some of these folks around here to read that haven't had the chance to do so. So many here have little to no education, and that seems to be a big reason they can't support themselves. I am trying to get a GED program started, and I just need someone to help out. If you need training, we would provide that for you, we could sit down and discuss what days you are available and what age group you would like to help out. I really need a younger lady like yourself to help out the teen group. As most of them are single mothers, that haven't had a chance to finish their diploma. Now, when can we sit down and have that talk?"

I am truly flabbergasted as most want to get away from me the minute they sense me for the true predator that I am. Yet this lady wants me to come help out teen mothers. I think I am stunned, not for the first time in my undead life, but certainly stunned none the less.

I suppose I should close my mouth and answer her. "Okay, sure! I'd love to help out as much as I can. I do have a writing degree from Dartmouth so I am not sure what other training I would need, but it would be an honor to help out wherever I am able."

"That's wonderful, dear! How about when you come next week we will sit down and talk it all over and see what else we need, schedules and the like."

"I will be here!" I grin at her.

I speed down the highway towards home and I can't seem to get the grin off my face. I actually get to do something other than go to school. Thankfully, Carlisle and Esme haven't signed any of us up for school yet, as it is still summer break. I am so happy that I won't have to go to high school again for the 34th time!

I turn up the driveway and hear everyone inside. As soon as I park I run at my full speed into the house. "Family meeting!" I say as I go through the door. I know everyone will hear me no matter where they are.

"Isabella, is everything okay?" Carlisle always the family patriarch.

"Better than, Carlisle." I almost want to squeal.

"What do you need, Darlin'?" Jasper asks in his southern drawl.

I see Edward frown, at the side of me. I figure he is trying to get a reading on me to see what it is that I want. I don't open to let him in though. I just grin at him and start rushing through it.

"I went to the shelter this morning and they want me to come help out the teenagers. They want me to help them earn their GED. Most of them will be teen age mothers that didn't get to finish their diploma, and I think since we haven't signed up yet for school that I really want to do this." I finish up my speech telling them all what was said, and what I had told Ms. Shell.

"You can't!" Edward growls out at me.

"Why not? They don't seem to be scared of me, and I really would like to help out. Carlisle works out in the community; I can't see why I cannot. Plus Esme is always telling us to try something new and this is what I want to do Edward." I plead with him.

"No. Then I will have nothing to do, I can't very well go to high school while you are supposedly out of college. That would not go over well for any of us. And I don't have anything else to do, and I refuse to stay at home while everyone else goes to school or work!"

"Edward, that isn't fair! I have already been to high school more times than I ever would have wished for and I don't want to go this time. It shouldn't always be what you want to do! I should get to choose sometimes too." I almost want to pout and stamp my foot like a child right now, but I know it will only make me look worse to the family and it is a family decision so I stand up to him for what feels like the first time in a century.

"Son, she is right, she has never asked for anything, and she always goes along with what you want to do when we move. It's only fair that she gets to do something she likes every now and again too. How about you put that medical degree to work for a while this time, or maybe one of those other degrees you have earned over the years. I think it is a wonderful idea, Bella. I am glad someone in this family thinks of not only themselves." Carlisle smiles at me.

"What about the rest of us, we can't very well go to school when the others have already completed college. We look to close in age for that, and we don't want to look to obvious." Rosalie points out.

"Then we will do as we have never done before, and you will all go out and put those educations I have paid for to use. It's about time we did something for humanity, since we live and thrive in their world." Carlisle announces.

I hear four load groans around me, and can't believe that we are at even odds this time. That never happens.

Alice goes into a vision; Edward watches her and seems to take longer than usual for it to end. "That will never happen, Alice!" Edward growls and stomps off to his room.

"What was that Alice?"

"I just saw were we would all be working." She giggles, "Edward was not happy with his employment," she laughs out loud again, "he won't be able to find a job where he wants so he will be working at the local McDonald's!"

We all burst out laughing to think about, Edward working in a fast food restaurant. The smells alone would be horrid, not to mention, how bad those employees usually get treated. I don't think my husband would do well in that environment, but can't stop laughing none the less.

"What about the rest of us?" Emmett asks.

"Well, I will of course be working with clothing, there is a new store opening in a couple of weeks and they will hire me to be a personal shopper for their big wig clients. Rosalie will open her own car shop where she and Emmett will both work. And Jasper, well I didn't get anything off of Jasper, so it could be he hasn't decided yet."

"That's, great my beautiful Rosie!" Emmett tells his wife. "But I wanna be a boss to, so what do ya think, equal partnership?" He wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"No way in hell, Em! But you can work for me." Rose laughs at him.

"Okay then, I am going to go start searching to see what I am going to need to do to get started working." I grin and head out the door for my house.

I am almost home when I hear footsteps rushing towards me, I can't help but to turn crouch, growl and bare my teeth to the one coming up at me in a hurry.

"Easy, Darlin', I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." I raise up out of my crouch a little abashed that I have just bared my teeth at Jasper.

"It's alright, no sense in feeling that way. I'd want you to be careful with your safety. I still don't understand why Edward wants to stay in the main house away from you. I wouldn't let Alice out here alone, and I don't like the thoughts of you out here alone, either. Guess I just seen to much in this world to ever let someone I care about be in a bad situation. So don't feel ashamed that you almost attacked, Bella. I am glad to know I am the one that trained you. At least that gives me some comfort you being out here alone and all." Jasper tries to make me feel better.

I throw my arm over his shoulders, "Thanks, Larry!" I can't help the giggle that escapes me thinking about our silly nick names for one another.

"No problem, Moe!" Jasper laughs at me. Now if Curly (Emmett) was here, we could get into all kinds of trouble. Rose had named us the three stooges after we got in a little bit of trouble the last time we all three went out together.

"Now, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I was just wondering if you knew if they needed any one else to help out where you are going to be working. I'd love a chance to help others out, being as I am just a little country boy at heart, and I know that working on farms like a lot of this area does, doesn't help out in the education part, and I figure since someone will be there to help me out in the blood lust department, I could help out to."

"That'd be great Jasper! And I have no doubts that you could do this without my help, but I love that someone will be there with me. That way I won't let anything slip or whatever, ya know."

"I am sure you'd never let anything slip, Bella. I am positive you would be fine on your own. But since I don't really have anything else to do, I figure why not help out where I can."

"Pot, meet kettle."

Jasper looks at me like I have lost my mind. "It's an expression, Jasper. You think I'd be fine, I think you'd be fine. Neither of us have any confidence in that area, so pots and kettles are the same. Just never mind!" I laugh, cause hell I don't think I have explained it right and now the moment is over and it just sounds crazy.

"I'm sure they need more help, you can go with me next week when I go and we will find out what we can till then. I am on my way to look up teen age mothers in this area, and look into seeing what all I need to know for GED's so I can be sure I know everything there is to know about what will be on the test and all."

"Thanks, Bella. I am gonna go hunt. I'll catch up with you soon." Jasper takes off into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

I think in the past three days I have not moved from my spot in front of my laptop. I also think I may have read every page there is to read about teen pregnancies, and GED's. Which is astounding considering how many there is on the internet. I stretch my muscles out as I stand and decide that I have spent way too many hours on this and I definitely need to hunt sooner rather than later. Five days is much too long to go without taming the flames we call thirst. The family seems to think I don't feel any thirst, they are sadly mistaken. I feel the flames just as intensely as any other of our kind. I can just throw my shield out around me and block the sounds and smells. The fire still remains, though; I haven't been as forth coming as I probably should. I just feel as though Edward would regret turning me, and though at times I have regretted it as well, for the most part I don't. Even if we never work in the end I would still enjoy every moment I have with my family, and my daughter, not that I get to spend a lot of time with her. But when I do it is the most enjoyable thing.

I lose my self in the hunt and take down two bucks. They cool my throat to a bearable level, and I think that I will be able to hold out about 3 more days before I need to hunt again. Perhaps I should start hunting every two days now as I will be dealing with humans more often. I slosh my way back home to start a hot shower.

The hot water rushes over my body, and I close my eyes to enjoy the warmth I haven't had for more years than I wish to remember. It warms me within a few minutes, I open my eyes and glare at the strawberry shampoo Edward insists I use to keep my scent as close to my human scent as possible. Since becoming a vampire it is a scent I truly dislike, but sense Edward insists I use it to keep him happy. After washing off in my strawberry scented shampoo and my strawberry body wash I rinse off and run towards my bedroom to dress.

"Sniffff" I hear a deep breath being taken in and quickly turn and crouch, losing my towel in the process.

"There is no reason for you to act so unbecoming, Isabella. It is only me. It is Friday after all. Did you think since I was upset I wouldn't come for my weekly visit?" Edward asks.

"No, I just wasn't expecting anyone to be in my house, Edward. It was just a natural instinct." I try to explain. I know he hates that I am so quick to crouch and act like a vampire in general.

"Nevertheless, you should really learn to control those urges. Do you really think that it is possible to work with human girls acting in such a way? You won't ever be able to do it without sharing our secrets, and then what will we have. Hmm? A child without a mother, because you acted like a vampire and she found out our secrets. Do you honestly think this is the best idea, Isabella? I swear you never think before you do things. This won't work out in the end. It will only be a disaster. You will have no one to blame but yourself when it does."

"But.."

"No, buts, Isabella. You really should talk to me about these hair brained ideas of yours first before calling a family meeting. Sometimes, I swear you act just like your mother. Never putting any thought into an idea before you do it. Now come, I have to go home soon, and I don't want to waste what time we have together."

I walk over to him, my towel long forgotten, I lay in the bed. Edward kisses my lips, moves down my neck, and then pays a few minutes attention to my breasts. He then proceeds to climb over top of me in the missionary position just as always. I could even tell you when he will cum. On thrust 159 he will spill into me and tell me how good it was. Proceed to get dressed and then leave me sitting alone in my bed. I tried once to get him to have sex with me on the couch, it was one of the worst decisions I have ever made. My thoughts take me to a faraway place where Edward adores me and can't get enough of me. He makes love to me under the stars, on a counter, in the shower, tub, and then he just has animalistic sex with me. I almost have an orgasm thinking of it, then we get to 159 and he stills inside of me and tells me that I am so very good.

Edward stands to put his clothes back on, I run vampire speed to my shower again to get him off of me as soon as possible. I hear his footsteps reach the mansion and I pull the shower head down to wash him out of me as best I can. I close my eyes and thump my head on the shower wall. The shower head bounces with my arm and hits my clitoris, I moan out. It doesn't take long for me to move the water in different directions around my clit to get me off. I can't stop the scream that falls from my lips. I pray no one heard me that would be so embarrassing for me. Not to mention bring Edward back down here to berate me more.

I can't believe he is such an asshole sometimes. There are days I dream of just leaving, but I don't have the means to do so, and would never hurt my daughter in that way. She would be so disappointed to know I left her father. Of course I realize that I probably can't leave my mate behind regardless, but I sure do want to sometimes.

I do love Edward; it just seems we are so much different than I ever thought we were. He is a lot more controlled and has that 19th century air about him. Women shouldn't work, have opinions, and so on. It is really hard for me because I grew up doing all those things. Now my husband hates them and I hate if I don't. It's just an impasse. I hate that we have grown apart over the years. I don't even think it is his entire fault. I think it is just natural after being with someone for so long. Of course if I think about all the others, that doesn't really, seem true either. Esme, & Carlisle, Rose & Em, they all adore one another and their love for one another knows no bounds. Jasper and Alice I think are a lot like Edward and I. I can relate to Jasper better than anyone else in the family. I think it is because our mates berate us and in general have such low opinions about us. It's sad really.

But as I said I won't leave him. Renesme would be heartbroken if her father and I weren't together. Not to mention, Jake would probably kill me. Well not really kill me, but he would be pissed I became this for Edward and then didn't even stay with him. Can't say as I blame him for that though. I'd probably be pissy about it to.

I walk towards the main house to see what everyone else is up to; I get lonely sometimes and like to spend time with everyone.

"Bella Boo! Did you come to play with me?"

"Uh,"

Slap! "What the hell Rosie?"

"Do you realize what you just said you big oaf?"

"Yeah, I asked Bella, OH. Damn Rosie I love your mind but that wasn't what I meant!" Emmett roars out laughing.

"Sorry, Emmett, but I get Bella this time! You got her last time, so it's only fair!" Alice grabs my hand and tries to pull me towards her room.

"Actually, I was wondering if anyone would like to go to the movies with me." I pull my hand free from Alice's grasp.

"But, Bella, I wanted to play Barbie!" Alice pouts.

"I'd love to go, Bells. What are we going to watch?" Jasper asks.

"No." Edward speaks for the first time.

Everyone turns to give him a puzzled look, as to why I can't go to the movies. He still gets a bit over protective at times.

"Sure she can, Edward. I'll make sure she behaves." Jasper tells him.

"I mean no, I'd like to take my wife out alone," he glares at Jasper, then turns to the rest of us, "I mean if you would like to, Sweetheart."

"Uh, Sure. That will be fun." I half grin at him cause he usually never wants to go out with me. I just hope he doesn't have more to say about my new job.

We go to watch the latest IMAX production and it isn't long before we head home. Not much is said on our way there, and of course Edward would consider it rude to talk during a show. So on the way home I try to see what he has decided for a job.

"Have you decided what you want to do?"

"Yes, that's actually why I wanted us to come out alone. I think it is time you and I have some alone time away from the family. We haven't ever done that since our honeymoon and it's time we did so."

I grin thinking about our honeymoon so long ago. That was perhaps one of the greatest times in my life. Edward and I were so young and in love, well, I was young. But it was new love and it was the greatest moment knowing that Edward and I made love for the first time. Conceived our beautiful child, and just had a wonderful time in general for the most part.

"Do you want to go to Isle Esme again?" I almost want to act like Alice and hop up and down.

"No." Edward furrows his brows as he thinks about something. "I was thinking it was time for us to live on our own, away from them all for a year or two. I refuse to work at a meaningless job like McDonald's and since you are hell bent on working, I figure we can go to Alaska with the Denali's and you can work there with Tanya."

"Edward, I don't want to move, we just got here, and I am certainly not going to Alaska to work with Tanya. She hates me, why would I want to do that?" I whine.

"This isn't up for discussion, Isabella Marie!" he almost sounds like he is ordering me.

Edward pulls off to the side of the road and gets out. I know it is because we are almost home and he doesn't want everyone knowing what we are discussing. He walks over to my door and opens it for me to get out.

I get out standing beside him, "You are not my father, Edward. He passed away a long time ago, and you will not order me around as you own me or are my boss!" I raise my voice to him.

"As I said, this is not up for discussion. You are my wife; I know what is best for you, for us. We will be leaving in two days. Tanya already has a job lined up for you as a janitor in her psychiatrist office. You will be working 5 days a week when we get there, maybe that will cure your curiosity of working."

"No, I won't do that. I already have a job lined up, and I want to stay here."

Edward jumps towards me and is nose to nose with me now, "I don't recall asking you if you would do this!" he hisses.

"And I don't recall asking you to find me employment, I already have that here!" I hiss right back in his face.

My venom splatters across his face and he jumps back from me and in the next second I see his right hand come towards my face. I can't move fast enough to get out of its way; I hear a loud thunder crack and am tossed on my ass. I feel my face crack where he has hit me. I jump up and my instincts want me to fight, but I can't fight him, he is too much bigger than me. I throw my shield out where he can't reach me and run for my home.

"Isabella! Get back here; we are not done discussing this!" I hear Edward yell at me.

I don't bother turning back; I drop my shield and continue to run. I pass the main house in a blur, and am soon throwing myself across my bed with venom tears that will never fall.


	3. Chapter 3

SM owns all of Twilight! Thanks for letting us play with your characters!

"Bella?" Rose calls out.

"In here, Rose." I whimper back to her from my bed.

"I'm so sorry he did that to you, honey. I'm here for you though, is there anything I can get or do for you?"

"I'm fine, Rose. Thanks for coming to check on me. It's not like he really hurt me or anything, well besides my feelings, and I'm tough enough to deal with that." I said sitting up on the side of the bed with Rose.

"Sometimes that's the worst thing they can hurt. I know, if you want to talk about it I'm here for you. Anything, anything you need at all."

Rose and I have become extremely close since I had Renesme. She was closer to me than Alice now. Probably any one including Edward really. Sure she's a bitch when she wants to be, but she is still fiercely loyal to those she loves, and I am right below Em and Nessie.

"I guess Alice already told you all everything?"

"Uh, no. Jasper felt your emotions when you went by, and went to Edward. Edward tried to explain but once Alice got home from hunting she filled him in. I don't know if you are going to like or hate this, but, uhm. Well Jasper and Edward got into a fight over it. Jasper left after tearing Edwards's arms off and Em stepping in to stop them. Of course when Em figured out what happened he wasn't so happy and I left from there. I don't know what happened after that. I am assuming it's probably not good."

"Ugg" I fall back onto my bed. "Why does everyone always have to be in the middle of everything with this family?"

"Well sorry we are such a burden to ya, Darlin'." Jasper growls out from the door, "Believe it or not, some of us actually give a damn about you Bella, not that you would ever see past what is right in front of your face."

"That's not what I m.." I hear the front door slam; he was gone as fast as he came. "Damn it, I'll catch up with you later, Rose."

"That girl will never.." Rose trails off as I go to find Jasper.

I really didn't mean for it to come out the way it sounded. I just get so irritated that everyone is in your business all the time with the family and all. I follow Jasper's scent to a lake nearby.

"I didn't mean that, Jasper. I know you were only trying to protect me, and I"

"Just stop, Bella." Jasper cut me off. "I know what you meant, and your right. Everyone is always in everyone else's problems. I hate that we get into your business and you have every right to get mad about us jumping into the middle of yours and Edwards's problems. I just can't stand it when he acts like that towards you, and for the life of me can't figure out why you stay with him. Especially knowing you don't love him, not really."

"I love him, Jasper. We just don't know how to communicate our problems. Yes he got mad and slapped me. It's not the first time, but"

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Mean!" Jasper roars out.

Everything around us silences, I can't even hear a heartbeat breaking the silence between us. I have never seen Jasper this upset before, he almost looks like a completely different person.

"Fucking tell me Isabella, or I swear on my undead life I will tear that boy from limb to limb and dance around his pyre!" I think this may be the Major everyone has told me about over the years. None of us have any personal experience with him, but I can't imagine this is my Jasper. It has to be the Major.

"Uh, well, it only happened a couple other times, and really it wasn't his fault. You see I got into his face and bared my teeth and things just escalated from there and it wasn't really as bad as you are making it out to be, Jasper." I try to explain things from my point of view.

The next thing I know I am over his shoulder and he is running back towards the house. From my view I can see Edward and Emmett all out brawling. Jasper reaches them and throws Emmett to the side splintering a tree as Edward dodges out of his way.

Edward straightens up out of his crouch, "Thanks, man."

Jasper grabs him by his throat and lifts his feet off the ground which is all I can see right now, Edwards feet.

"If you so much as even look at her wrong again, I will rip you apart and you will endure the pyre piece by fucking piece. You do Not want to Test me, little boy!"

He oddly sounds somewhat calm again; I think it's probably scarier than when he was roaring out letting his best take over. Though I am not positive his beast is completely gone either. I don't honestly know what to think. I see Edwards head hit the ground and roll under his feet.

"Jasper!" I scream at him. I struggle to get out of his grasp and down to help Edward.

Jasper then starts smacking my ass, "You. Better. Never. Fucking. Let. Someone. Hurt. You. Like. That. Again. Do. You. Fucking. Understand." He roars out between smacks.

"Fuck, Jasper, Yes, fucking Yes! Now put me down, damn it!"

He smacks my ass again harder than before, I know my ass will be sore, and I am a vampire for crying out loud. Damn it hurts. I see Rose and Emmett down on their knees beside the tree Jasper has taken out with Emmett's body. They have their head turned to the side with their arms behind them.

"No! You will not leave me, you can't!" I see Alice's small body running towards us.

"Don't do it, Major. Just come on with me." I try to place the voice coming from somewhere I can't see.

"Follow me, Peter. They are not to follow or you will take them out. Understood?" Jasper barks out.

I remember Peter; he came and helped when the Volturi came after us, shortly after Renesme was born. His longtime companion Charlotte left with Vladimir. Seems she found her mate while she was there with us. I always felt bad for Peter, I felt like it was our fault that she left being they came to help us out and instead she ends up leaving him. It always laid heavily on my mind that he was out there alone with no one but Jasper going to visit every month or so.

I try to wiggle out of Jaspers grasp again, "Stay, Isabella. You don't want him more pissed off than he is right now." I raise my head up to look at Peter behind us.

Peters red eyes try to convey the seriousness of this situation which I still don't quite understand what the fuck is going on. I wish I was human again so I could sleep and reset this fucked up day. I just don't understand what's going on and I am about to get extremely irritated.

Jasper whips around crouching with me still over his shoulder. "He feels your irritation, Bella. Try to get it under control. He's about to come back around if you keep your cool. If you don't well, let's just say, it's not going to be fun times." Peter explains.

That pushes me over the edge and fuck it all but I am pissed, I want some fucking answers. I flip myself over Jaspers shoulder onto the ground in front of Peter. He reaches for me but I move just out of his reach.

"What the fuck is going on?" I yell at them both.

Jasper moves to grab me again, and I try to flick out my shield to block him and his attacks. It doesn't work and he continues to move forward while I move back.

"You can't use your shield against your mate Bella. I told you to stay; you just couldn't listen could you. Damn."

Jasper moves at vampire speed and has once again grabbed onto me. He then flips me over his knee and begins to spank me like a child. After three hard licks he picks me up to his front and bites into my neck releasing a load of fire hot venom in my neck. He lifts his face to mine after a moment.

"You will learn not to obey, my little girl. You will listen to your mates! Peter!" he barks out.

I can feel Peter move in behind me so that I am sandwiched between them, and Peter bites into my neck on the opposite side Jasper just had and releases more venom in my neck. The fire licks down my body, and burns into every piece of me, just as Jaspers had.

"Learn to listen, baby." Peter then pecks me on the cheek and then locks Jaspers lips with his own across my shoulder.

I can't help the arousal that slips out of me. I almost moan but catch myself as they pull away from each other.

"All in good time. Now be a good, little girl and do as the Major tells you." Peter whispers in my ear as he pulls away from us to stand.

Jasper stands again but doesn't throw me over his shoulder this time. He just pulls me as close as possible, bringing my head to lie over his shoulder. I can see Peter following behind us with a grin on his face. I am more confused now than ever. I feel Jaspers chest start to rumble and I can feel him wrap me in calm. I lean my head against his shoulder so that I can feel the purring rumble across my entire body. I almost feel like falling asleep. I'm sure if I were human that's exactly what I would be doing now.

**Just wanted to say, Vamps can use their powers on their mates, just not to harm them. Bella was trying to block them, which wouldn't work. Not exactly harm, but it I just can't see them being able to hurt their mates with their gifts.**

**Please review, I would like to know what you think so far.**

**Is it worth continuing? **


	4. Chapter 4

SM owns it all.

PPOV

I knew things were going to finally work out. Perhaps I shouldn't be so happy about it all. But finally after all this time, I will get Isabella. I couldn't be any happier in all reality. I knew shit would go bad with Edward, I didn't know how or when, but damn over 100 years is a long time to wait for ones mate to realize what you are to them. Not that she actually understands or knows per say… yet. But she will soon enough and that makes me so very happy. Ecstatic really.

I showed up at the Cullen's just in time to see the Major take Edwards head off, he was about to burn poor Alice. But thankfully I got there before that could happen. Jasper never told Alice he knew she wasn't his mate, I told him he would be happier with her for a time, and it would bring him immense joy to stay with her till I found him again. When the Jasper called looking for help with the Volturi, I knew it was almost time to go get my mates. I didn't realize at the time that it would be another 100 years, but I knew it was closer and that it would happen soon. Not that 100 years is short, but it's not really all that long for a vampire either.

Sadly when I arrived I knew it would be a little bit longer before they would be ready to accept me and each other. Then to lose Char, my longtime companion, well it makes time run just a little bit slower. Jasper finally realized the importance of being with Alice after Bella became a vampire. He knew then she was to be with us. He had gotten so upset at me sending him off with her at the time. Now that he knows why, he isn't as upset at me as he used to be. Char wasn't all that enthused that he had to leave us either, but she dealt with it. It helped a lot when he started visiting me every month or so. Alice didn't like him coming and visiting me so often, I think she knew he came to me and we had sex, but she never outright told him he couldn't come. I suppose she thought it wouldn't do her any good. I can still remember the first time he came to me…

"_Peter, I never understood, not till she was turned, and I wanted to pick her up and run to you. How have you stood it all these years, knowing what would be," Jasper asked._

"_I didn't know for sure, just knew that it was right for you to go with Alice. Then when you called about the Volturi, I just knew. I knew what we would be one day, and I knew that it would be the greatest thing to ever happen. Seriously, I know that something great will come of us three, just not what. We will be so perfect together, Jasper."_

"_I can only imagine, I have missed you so much Peter. I have longed to come back to you so often, you wouldn't believe."_

_With that he pulled me into him wrapping his hands into my hair, pulling our bodies into alignment. He lowered his lips to mine and we began the age old dance of lovers, and mates. His golden eyes never dropping from my red ones. Our lounges intertwined, chasing, sucking and pulling into each other. I took my eyes off of him and moved my lips down his strong neck, feeling the muscles just below his skin tighten and loosen as I sucked him into my mouth._

"_I've always loved you Major; I know you've loved me to, even though you would never admit to yourself or me. I hated watching you leave with Alice, but I knew we would never be complete if you didn't," I pulled his shirt off him, and continued kissing and licking down his chest._

_His hands never left my head as I pulled down his denim jeans and began licking over his perfect V. I flicked my tongue over his head, and kissed it lightly. I swallowed him down as far as I could go sucking and raking my teeth up and down his length. _

"_Gahh, Peter, you feel so good baby! Come here," he pulled me up still holding onto my hair. _

_He stared straight into my soul and sent me enough love I started falling to my knees. He grabbed onto my back and pulled me into another kiss as he ripped and tore at my clothes. Jasper then picked me up bridal style and ran us towards my bed, never losing contact with my lips. He laid me gently down while kissing me. _

_He rises up slightly and brushes my lower lip with his finger. I can't stop my tongue from slipping out and swirling around his finger. First one and then he adds another. I can see my venom coating two of his fingers. He starts at his palm and moves to the tip of his finger coating his hand with his own venom. Jaspers hand goes to my cock, gently, slowly moving up and down. He pushes his other two fingers into my mouth as he continues moving his other against my hardness. I soak his fingers with more of my venom and he moves his hand down to my hole. I feel one finger push into me. My moans feel the room as Jasper looks up to me and lifts his beautiful lips into a smile. I can feel him slip another finger into me and scissor my opening. I want to cum, and I know jasper knows it as he pulls away from me. My legs were pulled over his arms while Jasper kissed me and sent me a steady stream of lust and love. Jasper then gently slid into me while my venom still coated his cock._

"_Damn, Peter, you feel so good. I never knew it could be like this. I feel your love so strong, baby. Don't ever leave me again." He pushes in slowly till I filled to the brim with his cock._

"_Never, Jasper, never. I love you so much. Can you imagine, Bella, here with us, in-between us, both us of loving her and connecting us to each other. I can't wait to have you both right here with me."_

"_Damn….Baby..Uh..Can't…Hold.." Jasper reaches between us and takes my cock into his hands and starts stroking me up and down holding onto me tightly._

"_That's, it Jasper, right there, let go with me, Baby. Ung." I pant out right before we both fall over the edge together._

BPOV

Jasper continued to run it had to be getting close to morning as the sky was starting to lighten as we finally arrived at a beautiful little cottage with a stream running nearby. Jasper slowed and started to loosen his grip on me and let me slide to the ground on my feet. Peter came up behind him a few seconds after we stopped.

"Welcome to our little abode, Isabella." Peter said.

"Uh, are you going, "I couldn't help but stutter and hell vampires are supposed to stutter?

"Are you all going to tell me what the hell is going on now?" I finally got control of my weak voice.

"All in good time. Why don't ya come in and take a bath and relax for a few minutes. I know ya have had a rough day. Then we will go huntin', and explain everything ya want to know, Darlin'." Jaspers southern accent leaking out around a few words.

"I'd rather you just told me know, please."

"Come on, you need to unwind. You know I'd never let anything bad happen to ya, Darlin'. And ya know Peter; he would never hurt ya either. So just unwind and relax for a few, mmkay."

"Fine!" I blew out at them.

Peter showed me a room with a bathroom connected and told me to take my time that I'd find everything I would need in the closet, and linen room in the bathroom. Looking into the linen closet I find my favorite Victoria secret Pure Seduction body wash and lotions along with favorite shampoo. I have a wonder if Peter lets his companion pick these soaps out or if he picks them out for her. I lie in the bath trying to figure out what the hell has happened today. Peter and Jasper think that I am their mate. I am not sure that is even possible to have two mates. Do they think that I am their mate each or do they think that we are all mates? They have to be confused though, because Jasper has Alice, and I have Edward. Right? Maybe Edward actually ripped my head off and I am in lala land dreaming. But I still don't understand why I would pick two mates. Am I lacking so much that they have to have me and another mate? Maybe they just feel sorry for me and wanted to get me out of a bad situation so therefor they are claiming to be my mates? Doubtful, but maybe.

After turning every thought I can think over this situation in my head I get out and grab the Victoria Secret lotions. They don't really help or hurt our skin; it is basically a human habit I have never let go of. It's relaxing to me, and if it happens to one I like, which it is, I love to smell it on my skin. I go over to the closet and look for some clothes that might fit. Hopefully we are the same size. I can pretty much wear anything after living with Alice so long. I open to find that all of the clothes are my size, I couldn't get much luckier.

I pull out a pair of dark wash, distressed jeans, and a tank top to wear; hopefully Peter's new companion won't mind me wearing her new clothes as I had to tear the tags off. But I figure I can pay her whatever she needs for them. I start browsing the shoe boxes to find none of them have been worn. I finally decide on a pair of Luchesse boots. I've never actually owned a pair of cowboy boots, but figure I'd like to at least try them; Edward never liked them though, so I had always refrained from trying them out. Slipping my feet inside I find that I simply adore them, I think I have found new favorite footwear.

I walk through the house to find Jasper and Peter when I hear a squeaking noise from outside. I walk outside on the front porch and find them sitting on a porch swing with Jaspers arm around Peter. They stop swinging and look at me.

"Feel better?" Peter questions.

"A little, but I'd really like to hunt so we can get to it, so I know what is going on, or what you guys think is going on."

"Sure, Darlin'," Jasper smiles at me.

Jasper grabs my hand in his and we take off running towards the woods surrounding the place. It doesn't take long for me to find a panther staking its prey from a tree. I watch his powerful muscles move under him as he goes for his prey. As soon as he is distracted and getting ready to pounce, I pounce on him. I feel the blood rush to my lips and let the sweet flavor quench the thirst I feel. I bury the cat and run towards Jasper who is moving quickly towards me.

"Better?"

"Mmm," I nod my head at him.

After arriving at Peter's cabin we go into the house and wait for him to return. It doesn't more than a few minutes before I hear him bounding up the porch steps. He joins us in the living room with them sitting on the couch and me on a matching leather recliner. I relax into it, thinking of Charlie's old chair. He loved sitting in that chair, and I don't know how it made it so many years.

"Well?" I ask.

"You are our mate, Isabella." Peter says.

"I can't be your mate, and I surely can't be both of yours, that is impossible!"

"Who said that it was impossible to have more than one mate? I can ensure you they are wrong, we are mates." Jasper stares straight into my eyes.

"I. Do!" I can't help but get louder with each word I mutter. How can they believe this? "Jasper what about Alice? Edward? Peter what about your new companion? You are both just confused, this isn't a possibility!"

"Alice and Edward were never our mates, mine nor yours. Why would you think has a companion at all?" Jasper questions.

"Because his new companion has clothes and soaps in the closet! And what do you mean they aren't our mates! Maybe Alice isn't yours, but Edward is certainly mine!" Gah, why can't they understand they are wrong, that all this is wrong?

I immediately hear them both growling out, "You. Are. Ours!"

"You have never been Edwards, and I have always been yours! Yours and Peters! Never say you are any one else's!"

I am flabbergasted as to why they are so possessive of me. I know that I can't be their mates. Why would they ever think such a thing is beyond my comprehension?

"I think I need to call Edward, and let him know where I am so he can come get me.."

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I am going to continue since so many of you asked me to. I wasn't for sure it would be well received, but am extremely happy it seems to be at a good start. I know a lot of you have questions, and they will all be answered in the story at some point. I just don't want to give away the story, as then you won't want to continue reading, lol. **

**Please give me feedback. I truly do loving hearing from you, and like hearing what I need to improve on. I love writing, and truly do love hearing what you think from good to bad. Especially on the lemon as I am not very confident on those!  
><strong> 

_**Come on you know you want to tell me what I need to improve upon! **__** =D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your Reviews! It makes me oh, so happy! I may not get to update much this week as my kids have spring break this week, and we have plans to visit family in KY. So have a good week to each and every one of you if I don't get to share more, I will next week for sure!**

SM owns all of Twilight.

BPOV

"I think I need to call Edward, now.."

"NO!" Jasper roared out.

He grabbed my Halo phone out of my hand crushing it. My Halo phone was one of the best inventions humans had ever invented. Not only could you see the person you were talking to it actually looked as though you were standing right beside of them talking. Not to mention it could actually take you to where the person actually was. Of course you had to have the money to buy such an extravagant piece of technology, and of course the Cullen's bought one for each of us before it even came out on the market. Why the hell am I standing here again? Oh yeah, fucker broke my phone so now I can't go home or talk to Edward!

"Listen, you two little fuckers. I don't know what type of vampire crank you're on, but I am not your mates, and you will not fucking tell me what to do!" I ran out of the house as quickly as possible. Now if I could just find some civilization to figure out where the hell I am.

It only took about 30 minutes to find I was close to Atlanta, GA. I booked a transport to Knoxville, Tn. Luckily I didn't have to stand in line for to awful long. I hate doing this actually; the transport luckily enough would take us to where we needed to go. I personally couldn't believe that as heavy as we are that we could be transported through space and materialize in another location. It was awesome, but for some reason always freaked me out a bit.

After arriving in Knoxville, I ran home, which only took about 45 minutes longer. Edward was pacing in our cabin. It looked as though we would need to fix a few boards as soon as possible.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I slipped closer to him inspecting his throat where he had previously been beheaded.

"Fine, Love. What did those awful barbarians do to you? Are you okay?" Edward rushed out at vampire speed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What the hell happened? This has to be the most fucked up day in my existence!" I whined as I fell into his arms.

"I don't know. One minute we are having an argument, and then next Jasper is ripping my head off!" Edwards eyed me up and down and took in a whiff of my hair. "My God, they didn't try to rape you did they?" He pushed me from his lap, and began pacing again.

"I'll call the Volturi, they will take care of them. No one should be able to take a man's woman from them. What the hell where they thinking? Answer me did they touch you?"

"Uh, no, no nothing like that, Edward. I swear, please calm down." As usual Edward was starting to worry about who I was in contact with.

"This settles it! We. Are. Going. To. Alaska." He paced a few more steps before whirling around in my face again, "At least they will not know where we are, and even if they do, we will have a bit more protection. Alice it seems can't see nor has she been able to see Jasper for some time. Of course she never sees you, so we have to leave. We will get you new things when we are settled."

"No, Edward, I want to stay here. With Our Family. I don't want to run off to Alaska. I don't like Tanya or Irena, and I will not live with or close to them." I pleaded with Edward.

"I am the Man, Isabella. I know what is best for us, and right now the best thing for us to do is leave this forsaken po-dunk town and get out of here!" Edward roared out scaring all the creatures within hearing distance of him.

I didn't know vampires could go into shock, but somehow it seems that I have. I thought back to when I became this person/vampire that let others rule me. I couldn't place the time nor the place. But somewhere down the road, I let others think it was okay to scream and roar at me. When had I become a punching bag? When had I let myself become the person others thought of last? I didn't know, I just don't know. I built up my resolve in that moment.

"Edward, honey, please go tell the family that we are leaving. Get all of our things ready that we always take with us. I will get what we have here. No need to make another trip or have someone else send it to us. You are right of course."

I listened for him to be out of range and took off west away from the house. I couldn't do this anymore. Any of it. No one would control me any longer. It just wasn't going to happen; I am tired of all of them telling me what I may and may not do. It's time to start somewhere else. Jasper and Peter has it wrong and right all at the same time. I am not their mate, but I am also not Edwards either. Why hadn't I seen it in all of this time? It was about time for Isabella Swan to reemerge.

PPOV

"You stupid Fucker! Now she is running scared of us! How could you be such an asshole to our mate! I should rip your fucking head off right now for that!" I can't believe he did that to my Bella.

I had waited so long for this moment. So long for her to realize she was mine and his and ours. Now it was going to be awhile, as if 100 years wasn't fucking long enough. "Stupid bastard thinks he is all high and mighty, but just let our lil' girl run away from us. I should take him apart piece by piece for this shit, had it been any one else I would have. But I still love the stupid fuck. Damn, how in the hell am I going to get her to listen to me now. I knew biting her was a mistake, but I couldn't not do it. I mean if she was going to have his venom running through her, I was gonna have to let mine run through her too. I couldn't help it, stupid instincts acting like a fucking barbarian. I should've just…"

"Please, Peter, please stop baby. I'm so fucking sorry. I knew the minute I did it, it was wrong. I just couldn't help it. Please don't berate yourself anymore. It was my fault and mine alone. We will get her back; just give it a little more time. She will feel the pull sooner or later. She always had me close by before and never understood the pull to you. Now that she doesn't have either of us close she will begin to feel it. I will do anything necessary to bring her home to us. Just please forgive me, Baby."

Damn I have spent way to much time on my own. Hell, I don't even realize that I was speaking out loud during my little rant. I know she will feel the pull more with neither of us near, but I truly didn't want her to ever feel pain. How am I supposed to not be with her after all this time? It was so close within my grasp and I let shit go down the wrong path. Fuck, why doesn't my gift work when I really want it to? All I could tell as of now is that it was going to be awhile. Hell awhile could be years and years to us. I can't take it anymore. I fall to my knees beside Jasper. My poor Jasper, on his knees begging me to forgive him. He should already know I could never hold anything against him. I pulled him into my arms as we both cried our never fallen venom tears. I would give so much to let them fall right at this moment. I can do nothing else but hold him in my arms as he cries with me.

EPOV

I ran to the house to get my personal belongings. I couldn't help the crooked smile that appeared on my face. I knew with a few spoken words to Bella she would agree with me. She really doesn't have any sense to her. She should know by now that I am the man of the house so to speak and that she should listen as I tell her. I don't know what Jaspers problem was, but if it was anything like what I caught in glimpses into Peters mind I didn't like it one fucking bit. He thought Jasper and Bella were his mates. He is sorely mistaken if he thinks Bella will ever go for such an abomination as that. My wife knew that men should not be together in that grotesque way. Furthermore, she is my wife, not theirs, nor will she ever belong to them. She belongs to me, I found her, and I changed her. She is MINE.

I finished packing my bag of belongings, I knew Carlisle would take care of anything else I may need further down the road. I could hear Alice debating on whether to enter or not.

"Just come on in, Allie Cat."

"What are you doing Edward? My gift is completely on the fritz and I don't know what is going on. I don't know where Jazz, Peter, and Bella have gone, and I understand why you are packing." She had a few thoughts swimming in her head when she surprised me, "Oh you know where they are, I will get my things together so we can go get them together. It will be much easier finding them together."

She jumped up and down, "Alice, No, Stop!"

She stopped bouncing around and looked at me. Her small mouth portraying her real age of 16 with its pout. "But I want to help you find them."

"Bella is at home packing; we are leaving tonight to go to Alaska. You are more than welcome to come with us. I don't think Jasper is coming back to you. You would be better off with me and Bella."

"What do you mean he isn't coming home? Do you know the reason they left earlier?" I explained everything I knew to her, and while sad, said she had known for some time that jasper and Peter where intimate. I don't understand how she could let her husband be intimate with another, perhaps that is why they are all so deranged? I just need to get my Bella out of here, and away from the whole lot of them. I quickly excused myself and headed to the cottage so that we could leave sooner rather than later.

BPOV

The only place I could think to go was to Zafrina. She had been a true friend I think. I didn't want to go to Nessie and Jacob and make them choose sides. Besides I don't think either of them will take to kindly of me leaving Edward. Of Couse they wouldn't be able to, I mean, no child is happy their parents are splitting up, right? I took off towards Nashville, as I knew that Edward would look for me first in Knoxville. It may give me just enough time to figure out where I was going if not to Zafrina. I could be a nomad for a while I suppose, but that isn't really a life I want to live. I have no desire to go to the southern states, nor the northwestern as that's where wars or my child lives. I suppose Zafrina it is.

My mind traveled on automatic flight responses taking to where I needed to go. I grabbed a few deer along the way, rushing as quickly as possible through them. It didn't take very long to get my transport cleared and then I am on my way to Zafrina. After arriving close to the Amazon, I take off to find my dear friend and hope she is still in this area.

**I am sure some of you may be upset that Bella has run off from all of her problems. I for one would do the same. There is no way I would let someone abuse me or make decisions for me. And hell if two men came and told me that I was their mate, I would run to. Maybe Zafrina will send her to her true mate/s? Maybe not? I really believe Bella should grow up a little and start becoming a women she should have years ago. At some point we have to live for ourselves, and not others….**

**As always I ask for you to review! **


End file.
